Typologi Jung
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Mian Hyung... Aku mencintai kakak ipar..." YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Typologi Jung (GS)/(Repost)_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Hurt? Familly? Drama? Angst? (campur-campur)_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyun Joong, Son Gain, Shim Changmin, Jung Hyunno (untuk kebutuhan cerita, nama marga disesuaikan)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Penceritaan Ngebut_**

.

.

**_YUUKI SARANKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU!_**

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Jung hari ini banyak dikunjungi oleh kerabat, teman dan relasi bisnis mereka. Bukan karena keluarga konglomerat itu menyelenggarakan persta mewah, bukan! Para tamu itu datang tanpa diundang untuk menyampaikan rasa bela sungkawa mereka pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Yah, kepala keluarga Jung baru saja meninggalkan dua orang putra dan dua orang cucu. Beliau meninggal dalam damai usai berperang melawan penyakit kanker usus yang dideritanya sejak dua tahun belakangan, beliau meninggal dalam keadaan tersenyum, ya... mungkin beliau bahagia bisa bertemu kembali bersama istrinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke surga.

Tapi selalu ada hikmah diantara semua musibah yang diturunkan sang penguasa waktu.

Ya...

Jikalau tuan besar Jung tidak menutup catatan perjalanan hidupnya, putra sulungnya yang selama sepuluh tahun menetap di negri Paman Sam itu tidak akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Jung Yunho namanya, sejak mengikuti pertukaran pelajar semasa SMA dulu, namja yang kini berusia 35 tahun itu baru pulang setelah menghabiskan sepuluh tahun di Amerika, sekolah, kuliah dan bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran biasa di sana. Kini namja tampan bermata musang itu pulang, untuk menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya sendiri.

Sungguh ironis.

Yunho pulang membawa serta anak dan istrinya yang belum sempat dilihat oleh sang ayah. Memang mendiang tuan Jung sudah tahu perihal pernikahan putra sulungnya, sudah melihat foto menantu dan cucunya lewat foto. Namun untuk melihat secara langsung, belum sempat dilakukannya.

.

.

"_Appa_ ingin _hyung_ melanjutkan perusahaan bersamaku..." ucap Hyun Joong. Seminggu lamanya dirundung duka kehilangan dan kesedihan, sudah waktunya bangkit untuk menata masa depan yang lebih baik. Yang pergi tidak akan kembali lagi, kenangan akan mereka itulah yang menjadi harta paling berharga.

"Kau bisa melakukannya tanpaku, Hyun..." ucap Yunho sembari meminum secangkir kopi, "Bukankah kau sering melakukannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Akan berbeda rasanya bila kau membantuku, _hyung_..." ucap Hyun Joong.

"_Arraso_... Karena aku juga butuh pekerjaan selama tinggal di Korea jadi aku akan membantumu..."

Sejak pembicaraan itu Yunho dan Hyun Joong bahu-membahu mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya, sampai akhirnya perusahaan itu mampu menaikkan omset dan labanya sebanyak 30%. Bahkan kedua kakak beradik Jung itu berencana membangun anak perusahaan di Jeoang untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka.

Namun... tidak selamanya hal yang baik akan berjalan dengan lancar. Ada masa dimana manusia berada pada titik terendah kesabarannya menghadapi beban bergelayut di dalam pikirannya. Begitu pulalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Hyun Joong. _Namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun daripada Yunho itu akhir-akhir ini sering bersikap aneh dan jarang pulang ke rumah membuat anak dan istrinya binggung.

Ya, sama dengan Yunho yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, Hyun Joong pun sudah menikah dan punya anak. Nama istri Hyun Joong adalah Son Gain yang berusia 30 tahun, lebih tua dua tahun dibandingkan istri Yunho yang baru dua puluh delapan tahun. Anak Hyun Joong bernama Jung Changmin yang berusia delapan tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 3 SD, lebih tua lima tahun dibandingkan dengan putra Yunho yang baru berusia tiga tahun.

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa suaminya jarang pulang ke rumah, jarang mengabarinya membuat Gain curiga kalau-kalau suaminya punya WIL (wanita idaman lain) diluar sana.

.

.

"Gain, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong, istri Yunho yang tengah menyuapkan bubur untuk Hyunno, putranya.

"Aku akan pergi menyelidiki sesuatu, _Unnie_." Jawab Gain yang dengan tergesa meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi begitu saja.

"Lalu siapa yang menjemput Changmin?" gumam Jaejoong, "_Baby_, sepertinya hari ini kita harus menjemput Minie _Hyung _lagi..."

"_Yung _(_hyung_)... _Yung _(_hyung_)..." bocah berusia tiga tahun itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa rumah tangga adik iparnya yang terlihat harmonis bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Hyun Joong yang jarang pulang ke rumah, Gain yang sibuk mencari suaminya dan melupakan keberadaan putra mereka, dan si kecil Changmin yang terlupakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Bahkan dua minggu belakangan ini Jaejoong seperti menjadi ibu pangganti bagi Changmin. Jaejoong membangunkan Changmin di pagi hari, membuatkan bekal untuknya, menjemputnya ketika pulang sekolah dan menemaninya mengerjakan PR.

.

.

"Minie, mau yang rasa apa? Keju atau sapi panggang?" tanya Jaejoong yang tengah binggung memilih keripik kentang rasa apa yang harus dibelinya. Usai menjemput Changmin di sekolahnya tadi, bocah jangkung itu merenggek minta dibelikan camilan. Well, Jung Changmin sangat suka makan. Karena itu Jaejoong akhirnya mampir ke supermarket terdekat, selain untuk membelikan Changmin camilan, Jaejoong juga butuh belanja kebutuhan keluarga, makanan, sayuran, daging dan susu.

"Dua-duanya Umma..." jawab Changmin. Lihat! Bahkan namja pintar itu tidak memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan ahjumma melainkan sebutan Umma, "Unno tidak boleh makan permen! Nanti giginya ompong seperti nenek-nenek..."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin yang sedang menggendong Hyunno. Benar-benar mirip kakak dan adik, bukan? Hei! Mereka memang kakak adik, kan...

"_Umma_... Unno..." Changmin mengadu ketika jemari munggil Hyunno mencubiti pipinya.

"_Aigoo_! Unno _baby_, jangan seperti ini _ne_... Kasihan Minie _hyung_..." Jaejoong berusaha mengambil Hyunno dari pelukan Changmin namun bocah berusia tiga tahun itu justru mengeratkan pegangannya pada seragam _hyung_nya itu.

"_Gwaechana_ _Umma_... Mungkin Unno tahu kalau _hyung_nya ini sangat tampan." Celoteh Changmin yang mendatangkan senyuman dari _chery_ _lips_ Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho hanya menatap Changmin dan Hyunno yang sedang bermain ayunan di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Ini hari minggu, hari yang cerah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Sayang ada yang tidak lengkap hari ini. Ketiadaan orang tuan Changmin di rumah membuat suasana sedikit terasa muram. Untunglah bocah jangkung itu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"_Asal Ada Yunho Appa, Joongie Umma dan Unno... Minie tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Walaupun Umma dan Appa kandung Minie tidak di rumah, tapi bukankah keluarga Minie sudah lengkap? Minie tidak keberatan..."_

Itulah yang Changmin katakan ketika semalam Gain, ibunya sendiri pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa koper besar dan air mata yang berlinangan. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba menagis dan memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu menemukan fakta perihal ketidakpulangan suaminya selama itu. Dan fakta itu membuatnya terluka. Itu pasti...

Yunho menggenggam erat jemari lentik yang sedari tadi mengusap bahunya lembut, "Aku akan bicara pada Hyun Joong soal ini, _Boo_... Aku tidak tega melihat Minie terluka karena orang tuanya."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, _Bear_..." _yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum lembut, "Soal Minie... Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Bagaimana dengan undangan rapat besok, hm?" tanya Yunho. Kemarin sore Changmin menyerahkan undangan rapat untuk para orang tua siswa di seklolahnya. Entah mengapa Changmin tidak menyerahkan undangan itu pada ayah ataupun ibu kandungnya, melainkan diserahkan pada Yunho.

"Biar aku yang datang... Bukankah besok kau harus bertemu dengan rekan bisnismu yang berasal dari Jepang itu, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau akan kerepotan, _Boo_..."

"Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah merasa kerepotan mengurus anak-anaknya, _Bear_." Jaejoong tersenyum, "Minie, Unno... Kajja bantu _Umma_ membuat kue..." ajaknya memanggil dua jagoan kecil itu.

"Kue!" seru Changmin dan Hyunno bersamaan.

Changmin segera meraih Hyunno dari ayunan, menggendong adiknya itu kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah Jaejoong, "Kita mau membuat kue apa _Umma_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kue coklat?" tanya Jaejoong sembari membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di atas rambut Changmin dan Hyunno.

"_Jeongmal_? Kalau sudah matang boleh Minie mengajak Kyu dan Kibum untuk main kemari?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin, "Minie boleh mengajak teman-teman Minie yang lain juga untuk main ke sini... _Kajja_..."

"_Yah_... Kalau kalian semua membuat kue siapa yang akan membantu _Appa_ mencuci mobil?" gurau Yunho. Pada hari minggu seperti ini pelayan dan supir keluarga Jung libur bekerja, jadi semua harus dilakukan sendiri. Walaupun begitu baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Bahkan ketika mereka di Amerika dulu mereka tidak memiliki pembantu, semua dikerjakan sendiri. Bukan karena tidak mampu hanya saja dengan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri mereka mengajarkan kemandirian pada anak mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong mendekap Changmin erat, menutup telinga bocah jangkung itu agar tidak bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Untung Hyunno sudah tertidur setelah lelah membuat kue dan bermain bersama teman-teman Changmin yang tadi datang berkunjung ke rumah Jung untuk menikmati kue coklat hangat yang baru keluar dari oven. Sayang anak-anak itu sudah pulang sekarang karena keributan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di rumah keluarga Jung.

Di sana, di ruang tamu sedang terjadi keributan antara Hyun Joong dan Gain yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan saling memaki. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berusaha menenangkan mereka namun keduanya tidak mau mendengar dan justru saling menghujat satu sama lain, saling menuduh, dan saling memaki.

"Hentikan!" bentak Yunho, "Di rumah ini ada anak kecil yang tidak pantas mendengar hujatan kalian! Bila kalian ingin bertengkar cari tempat lain!" ucapnya sedikit emosi.

"Adik _Oppa_ ini sudah berselingkuh di belakangku! Dia memiliki wanita lain!" dengan air mata yang berlinang Gain menunjuk Hyun Joong, "Dia membeli apartement baru tanpa sepengetahuanku dan tinggal bersama _yeoja_ jalang yang menjadi selingkuhannya di sana." Tuduh Gain.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh!" sangkal Hyun Joong penuh emosi.

"Bohong!" pekik Gain, "Aku punya bukti kalau kau berselingkuh!"

"Gain!" bentak Hyun Joong.

Dengan kalap Gain mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya kemudian melemparnya tepat pada wajah Hyun Joong, "Kita bercerai..." ucapnya, "Aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu. Soal Minie... Jagalah dia dengan baik..." usai berkata seperti itu, _yeoja_ yang sudah dinikahi Hyun Joong sejak berusia dua puluh tahunan itu pergi sembari terisak.

"Gain! Son Gain!" panggil Hyun Joong yang kemudian berlari mengejar Gain.

Yunho jatuh terduduk, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bukan seperti ini! Bukan seperti ini yang dia harapkan! Yunho berharap rumah tangga adiknya bisa diselamatkan, demi Changmin, demi bocah malang itu... Tapi sepertinya takdir memang sedang ingin mempermainkan keluarganya.

Di dalam kamar, Changmin menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri. Bohong kalau Changmin tidak sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya, bohong bila Changmin tidak terluka atas apa yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya. Tapi Changmin bisa apa? Dirinya hanya seorang anak-anak yang tidak pernah didengar.

Andai orang tuanya mau mendengar...

Andai orang tuanya tidak egois dan mau melihat...

Changmin pasti akan memohon agar orang tuanya tetap bersama...

Tapi takdir tetaplah takdir, dan Tuhan tidak selalu mengabulkan harapan manusia kecuali manusia itu sendiri mau berusaha.

"Minie... _Uljimma_ _baby_... _uljimma_... Bukankah Minie masih punya Yunie _Appa_? Minie masih punya Joongie _Umma_ dan Hyunno... Bukankah Minie yang bilang, hm? Mulai sekarang, Minie adalah anak sulung Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Tidak akan _Umma_ biarkan Minie merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak akan pernah..." lirih Jaejoong.

"_Umma_... _Umma_... Hiks..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

FF YunJae dikit ya sekarang, jadinya Yuuki mau repost FF jadul aja :)

.

.

Monday, October 21, 2013

8:02:52 AM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : Typologi Jung (GS)_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Hurt? Familly? Drama? Angst? (campur-campur)_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyun Joong, Son Gain, Shim Changmin, Jung Hyunno (untuk kebutuhan cerita, nama marga disesuaikan)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. Penceritaan Ngebut_**

**_Betta reader : Hyeri_**

.

.

**_YUUKI SARANKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU!_**

.

.

"Setidaknya pulanglah, Hyun... Untuk Minie..." bujuk Yunho ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Hyun Joong di kantor.

"Aku butuh menenangkan diriku, _hyung_..." ucap Hyun Joong.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Yunho, "Kau tidak kasihan pada Minie?"

Hyun Joong menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar pada Yunho, "Aku sudah menyiapkan asuransi pendidikan dan kesehatan untuk Minie. Selama aku dan Gain menjalani proses perceraian tolong _Hyung_ jaga Minie untukku..." pinta Hyun Joong.

"Hyun, katakan yang sejujurnya... Apakah kau benar-benar memiliki WIL?" Yunho menatap adiknya serius. Walaupun ibu mereka meninggalkan mereka sejak kecil, tapi ayah mereka tidak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti ini pada mereka. Yunho penasaran, benarkah adiknya itu memiliki wanita idaman lain.

Hyun Joong tersenyum, "Iya _hyung_... Mungkin aku salah, tapi aku benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Perasaan berdebar-debar dan gelisah saat melihatnya, keinginan untuk memeluknya... Aku merasakannya, _Hyung_..." jawab Hyun Joong jujur.

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia bekerja di kantor? Apa kalian sudah tinggal bersama?" tanya Yunho. Ada perasaan marah yang memenuhi hati Yunho mengetahui adiknya jatuh cinta lagi pada perempuan lain sementara dirinya sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi Yunho tidak bisa marah pada Hyun Joong, karena cinta tidak pernah memilih kepada siapa ia akan bertaut.

Senyuman. Hanya itu yang Hyun Joong berikan pada Yunho, "Aku tidak melakukan semua itu, _Hyung_. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, binggung.

"Dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak." Ucap Hyun Joong, "Apa _hyung_ pikir aku akan merusak rumah tangga orang lain hanya karena keegoisanku? Tidak _hyung_... aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi dari rumah? Meninggalkan Minie dan gain hingga akhirnya Gain menggugat ceraimu?" pertanyaan inilah yang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa Hyun Joong tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanannya dari bayi hingga dewasa.

Lagi-lagi Hyun Joong hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Yunho, "Aku sedang berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri, _Hyung_... Aku berusaha mengembalikan cinta dan hasratku pada Gain yang perlahan-lahan meredup. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk melawan semua ini. Hanya saja... Hanya saja Gain terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku, Gain terlalu cepat menggambil keputusan berpisah. Aku bisa melakukan apa? Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku..."

"Kembalilah... Pulanglah! Minie membutuhkanmu, Hyun..."

"Belum saatnya _Hyung_..." ucap Hyun Joong. "Kalau aku sudah siap, aku akan pulang sendiri. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong berikan waktu untukku... Katakan pada Minie kalau aku mencintainya _hyung_..."

.

.

Hyun Joong menyalakan lampu kamarnya, apartement tempatnya tinggal sekarang memang tidak sehangat rumahnya, namun setidaknya di tempat sunyi ini ayah Jung Changmin itu bisa menenangkan dirinya, menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah dan kacau.

Hyun Joong tersenyum ketika teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho tadi siang di kantor, "_Setidaknya pulanglah, Hyun_..."

Bagaiman mungkin Hyun Joong pulang bila penyebabnya meninggalkan rumah tempat ia dibesarkan berada di dalam rumah itu sendiri?

Kim Jaejoong...

Istri dari _hyung_nya sendiri itulah yang membuat Hyun Joong meninggalkan rumah hingga membuatnya dituduh berselingkuh oleh Gain, hingga _yeoja_ yang sudah memberikannya satu anak itu menuntutnya bercerai.

Ya, Kim Jaejoong...

Entah kapan dan kenapa? Namun Hyun Joong sadar dan meyakini kalau dirinya mulai jatuh cinta pada kakak iparnya sendiri itu.

Kebaikan Jaejoong, kehangatannya ketika merawat Hyunno dan memperhatikan Changmin, kesabarannya, kecantikannya, semua yang ada pada Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Hyun Joong jatuh cinta.

Hyun Joong memilih pergi agar dirinya tidak lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada kakak iparnya itu, Hyun Joong memilih pergi daripada dirinya melakukan tindakan gila pada kakak iparnya itu, menidurinya mungkin... Hyun Joong pergi karena nalarnya masih waras untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Tidak...

Hyun Joong tidak ingin bersitegang dengan Yunho hanya karena ledakan pubersitasnya yang ke-2 kalinya itu ditujukan kepada orang yang salah, kakak iparnya sendiri.

Hyun Joong tersenyum bodoh, mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Menyesali perasaannya, menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya, menyesali apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya, menyesali nasib putranya.

"_Mianhae_ _Hyung_... _Mianhae_ Minie... _Mianhae_... _Mianhae_..." isak Hyun Joong.

.

.

"_Umma_... Boleh Minie tidur dengan _Umma_?" Bocah yang duduk dibangku kelas 3 SD itu mendatangi kamar 'orang tua' barunya sembari memeluk bantal berbentuk pisang miliknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Changmin naik ke atas ranjang, menidurkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dan memeluk _yeoja_ cantik itu erat, di sampingnya Hyunno dan Yunho sudah terlelap.

"Minie tidak bisa tidur?" dengan sayang Jaejoong mengusap kepala _namja_ muda itu pelan, membiarkan Changmin terisak sembari memeluk dirinya. Jaejoong tahu... Changmin pasti kesepian sepeninggal ayah dan ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga Jung Changmin masihlah seorang anak-anak.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis!" Yunho yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya pergi ke alam mimpi itu mengusap punggung Changmin lembut.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Changmin menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, mendekap tubuh munggil Hyunno yang berada di depannya, menatap wajah tegas Yunho lekat-lekat dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! _Appa_ di sini... Semua akan baik-baik saja..." Yunho mengusap air mata Changmin dan mengusap kepala anak itu pelan.

"_Gwaechana_ _Baby_... Semua akan baik-baik saja..." bisik Jaejoong sembari mendekap tubuh ringkih Changmin dari belakang.

Dan malam itu, keluarga kecil Jung itu terlelap setelah meluapkan emosi mereka, saling menguatkan dan mengisi kekosongan hati masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah menjalani proses perceraian selama kurang lebih lima bulan lamanya, akhirnya Hyun Joong dan Gain resmi bercerai dan hak pengasuhan Changmin sepenuhnya diberikan kepada keluarga Jung, dalam hal ini Hyun Joong selaku ayahnya. Gain sendiri langsung pergi ke kampung halamannya, Jeju usai sidang putusan cerai.

Changmin hanya diam ketika Gain berpamitan padanya dan menciumi wajahnya, _namja_ yang dua minggu lalu sudah duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jaejoong, itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan tegar.

"Jadilah _namja_ yang kuat, Minie..." itu pesan terakhir Gain sebelum pergi.

"_Hyung_..." Hyunno menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin, mengulurkan tangannya pada _namja_ jangkung itu, minta digendong.

Dengan mata yang nanar Changmin tersenyum pada Hyunno kemudian menggendong adiknya, "_Wae_? Unno mau apa?" tanya Changmin.

Hyunno menunjuk penjual permen kapas yang berada di sebrang jalan sana.

"_Umma_, Minie dan Hyunno mau membeli permen kapas dulu." Ucap Changmin meminta ijin pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Hati-hati _ne_ kalau menyebrang..."

"_Sippo_..." ucap Changmin dan Hyunno bersamaan.

Jaejoong tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dua buah jagoannya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, penjual permen kapas. Tiba-tiba _doe eyes_nya membulat saat beberapa orang menggotong tubuh seseorang yang dikenalnya lewat di depannya, Hyun Joong.

"_Boo_, Hyun Joong pingsan... Aku dan pengacaranya akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap Yunho dengan panik, usai memberikan kunci mobil dan mencium _chery lips_ istrinya, Yunho bergegas pergi.

Jaejoong hanya membantu melihat semua musibah yang terjadi pada keluarga suaminya.

Betapa ironinya nasib keluarga Jung...

.

.

Penyumbatan pembuluh darah yang menyebabkan pembengkakan jantung. Itulah yang menimpa Hyun Joong hingga mengharuskan adik dari Jung Yunho itu termaksa masuk ruang ICU. Hyun Joong bahkan mengalami masa kritis yang membuat pihak rumah sakit sempat mengatakan pada keluarga kalau apapun yang terjadi pihak keluarga harus siap menghadapi hal terburuk sekalipun.

"_Hyung_..." Hyunno memeluk Changmin, bocah yang menginjak usia empat tahun itu seolah tahu kesedihan yang menjerat kakaknya. Dengan setia Hyunno mengekori kemanapun Changmin pergi, memeluknya, meminta dipangku dan digendong, mencoba mengajak _hyung_nya bercanda agar Changmin melupakan sedikit kesedihan yang membuatnya muram.

Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin yang sedang duduk di samping Jaejoong sembari memangku Hyunno yang memeluknya.

"_Bear_, _Ottoke_?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap wajah lelah istri cantiknya. Lima hari menunggui Hyun Joong di luar ruang ICU tentu membuat Jaejoong lelah, apalagi _yeoja_ cantik itu harus bolak-balik rumah sakit dan rumah mereka karena harus mengurusi Changmin dan Hyunno.

"Aku akan masuk melihat keadaannya..." ucap Yunho, "Minie... Semua akan baik-baik saja, _ne_..."

Changmin menggangguk pelan, "_Appa_... Minie tidak akan menangis. Minie sudah besar..."

Yunho tersenyum, mengusap kepala Changmin sebelum memasuki ruang ICU untuk melihat keadaan adiknya.

.

.

"Sepertinya Hyun Joong _sshi_ sendiri sudah tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup..." ucap Dokter yang menangani Hyun Joong pada Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan itu cukup membuat Yunho _syock_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya itu? Apakah masalah perceraiannya dengan Gain membuat Hyun Joong seperti ini?

Yunho menatap lekat tubuh adiknya yang dipenuhi oleh selang, baik selang infus ataupun selang oksigen yang membantunya bernapas. Kardiograf bergerak pelan, menimbulkan irama nyaring yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Wajah lelahnya yang semakin pucat membuat Yunho tidak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu. Hyun Joong pasti menderita.

Perlahan-lahan Hyun Joong membuka matanya, sorot lelah tampak jelas pada sepasang bola mata berwarna kecoklatan itu. Bibir pucatnya menarik sudut simpul, mencoba tersenyum pada Yunho.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Hyun Joong.

"Aku di sini, Hyun..." ucap Yunho.

"Minie?"

"Di luar bersama Jaejoong dan Hyunno. Kau mau aku memanggilnya untukmu?" tanya Yunho.

Hyun Joong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau haus? Mau minum?"

Lahi-lagi Hyun Joong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Hyung_..." Hyun Joong meraih tangan Hyunno dan menggenggamnya, tidak erat. Hanya terasa sedikit lemah...

"Apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakan..."

"_Mianhae_..." lirih Hyun Joong.

"_Mian_? Untuk apa?"

"_Mian_ _Hyung_... Aku mencintai kakak ipar..."

.

.

_"Mian Hyung... Aku mencintai kakak ipar..."_

Sampai sekarang kalimat itu terus teringat oleh Yunho. Pengakuan Hyun Joong perihal dirinya yang mencintai Jaejoong, kenapa Hyun Joong sampai pergi dari rumah dan memilih tinggal di _apartement_ sampai perceraiannya dengan Gain.

Yunho melirik Changmin yang kini sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA, usianya sudah 18 tahun. Kemudian melirik _namja_ tampan yang berada di samping Changmin, Hyunno. _Namja_ itu sudah berusia 13 tahun sekarang tapi masih suka mengekori Changmin, juga sosok cantik yang tengah menuangkan susu untuk Changmin dan Hyunno, istrinya. Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _Bear_?" Jaejoong meletakkan segelas air putih di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, sepuluh tahun sudah Hyun Joong pergi, selama itu pula Changmin tinggal bersama mereka tanpa sekalipun menanyakan perihal keadaan ibunya, "Minie, Unno, pulang sekolah segera pulang ke rumah! Jangan bermain di _game_ _center_! Hari ini kita akan menjengguk Hyun Joong _Appa_."

"_Sippo_ _Appa_..." ucap Changmin dan Hyunno bersamaan.

.

.

"Hyun... Kalau kau mau mengatakannya sejak awal padaku, aku pasti akan membawa _Boo_ jae pergi darimu agar kau tidak menanggung semuanya ini sendirian... Maafkan aku yang menjadi _hyung_ tidak berguna untukmu..." lirih Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat jemari kokoh suaminya. Membiarkan dua jagoan mereka berlarian menuruni bukit yang sunyi itu. Semilir angin dan hangatnya matahari tidak mengurangi kesunyian di sana.

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong mesra, "_Boo_, bagaimana kalau musim panas nanti kita ajak Minie dan Unno ke Hokaido?" Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong, membawa istri cantiknya pergi dari pekuburan sunyi itu.

"Terdengar sangat menyenangkan, _Bear_..."

Yunho tidak memberitahukan soal perasaan Hyun Joong pada Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tetap menjalankan amanat yang diminta oleh Hyun Joong untuk merawat dan membesarkan Changmin dengan baik.

"_Hyuuunggggggggggggggggg_..." jerit Hyunno.

"Ahahahahhaha... Kejar aku beruang kecil! Kalau kau bisa menangkapku akan ku belikan sepeda baru untukmu..." ucap Changmin sembari terus berlari menghindari Hyunno.

.

.

_"Kau tidak ada yang salah Hyun... Tapi biarlah perasaanmu hanya kita dan Tuhan saja yang_ _tahu... berbahagialah... Di sini aku akan menggantikan posisimu merawat Changmin..."_

.

.

**END**

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah memfav, memfollow, dan memberikan review untuk Yuuki. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ^_~

.

.

.

Tuesday, October 22, 2013

8:15:54 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
